


Камень преткновения

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: — Тут написано: «Налево пойдешь — коня потеряешь, направо пойдешь — себя потеряешь, прямо пойдешь — меч потеряешь».— Да в жопу его, — сказал Стив. — Всё равно только мешается.





	Камень преткновения

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения/Примечания: кроссовер с былинами об Илье Муромце, постГВ подорожник.

Было жарко. Вокруг вились мухи, и очень хотелось пить.

— А почему я лошадь? — спросил Баки.

— Не знаю, — ответил Стив. — Наверное, потому, что пешком передвигаться тяжело. Во всей этой сбруе. — Он постучал пальцами по металлическому шлему, болтавшемуся сбоку.

— Охренеть логика. А неговорящих лошадей нам обоим выдать было нельзя?

— Слушай, ну что я могу сделать? Хочешь, пойду рядом?

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — сердито ответил Баки. — Верхом проще. Я имел в виду, почему именно я?

— Вот вернемся, и спросишь Ванду. Или Тони.

— Не напоминай мне про них, — буркнул Баки. — «Я всё рассчитал, Тессеракт — это просто источник энергии...», — передразнил он кого-то. 

Они доехали до развилки. Баки остановился возле камня. Стив спешился.

— Тут буквы, — сказал Стив. — Ты их понимаешь?

— С трудом, — честно ответил Баки. — Это какой-то странный русский. 

Он некоторое время молчал, вглядываясь в слова, потом сообщил:

— Тут написано: «Налево пойдешь — коня потеряешь, направо пойдешь — себя потеряешь, прямо пойдешь — меч потеряешь». 

— Да в жопу его, — сказал Стив. — Всё равно только мешается. 

Баки хмыкнул, и они поехали прямо.

Сразу за развилкой начинался лес. Стало прохладнее, зато налетели комары. Баки махал хвостом и матерился сквозь зубы. Стив молча гладил его по холке. Примерно через полчаса из кустов выскочила какая-то непонятная зубастая хуйня. Стив, не задумываясь, метнул в нее щит. Щит был тяжелее, чем тот, к которому он привык, тварь перерубило пополам, а щит улетел в кусты.

— Заебись, — сказал Баки, обходя кровавую кучу. 

Стив полез через бурелом вытаскивать щит, а потом долго оттирал его травой. Баки молча стоял рядом. 

— Ладно, хватит, пошли, — не выдержал он наконец. — Попадется речка — отмоешь.

— Присохнет на такой жаре, — с сомнением отозвался Стив и принюхался к щиту. — Ладно, вроде нормально. Как там меч? Не потерялся еще?

— Да что ему сделается, — проворчал Баки. — Садись давай. 

Через некоторое время лес кончился, они вышли на поляну и увидели бородатого мужика на лошади. Одежда и щит были похожи на Стивовы, так что Баки со Стивом решили к нему присмотреться.

Внезапно уши заложило от какого-то противного свистящего звука. Издавал его, судя по всему, карлик, сидящий на дереве довольно далеко от них, на другом краю поляны. Неизвестный мужик на лошади героически выхватил меч и поскакал к дереву. Метрах в ста от дерева лошадь начала спотыкаться, а потом и вовсе упала. Мужик, похоже, выматерился, хотя слышно не было, и дальше пошел пешком, наклонившись, как при сильном ветре. Стив закрыл Баки уши, и они тоже подошли поближе.

— Стив, ебни по нему щитом, а? — проорал Баки, кивая в сторону дерева. — Смотри, у мужика уже кровь носом пошла.

Стив кивнул и, размахнувшись, через всю поляну бросил щит в карлика. Звук оборвался, а бородатый мужик, потеряв равновесие, упал на землю.

— Опять изгваздался, — сочувственно сказал Баки. Стив грустно посмотрел на щит, который валялся в луже крови, и побрел его поднимать. Баки пошел за ним.

***

— Надо спросить про речку. — Стив покосился на мужика, который ругал лошадь, пытаясь ее поднять, и еще немного поелозил щитом по траве. — Бак, может ты сходишь? Я-то языка не знаю.

— Стив, ты обалдел? Я лошадь! Что он мне ответит?

— И что делать?

— Ну давай я буду говорить, а ты рот открывать.

— Думаешь, не заметит? Он вроде не дебил.

Они замолчали, и в тишине стало слышно, как мужик орет на лошадь что-то про травяной мешок, а та огрызается в ответ, что после Святогора тот совсем сбрендил и везде смерти ищет.

— Пойдем, — сказал Стив, когда Баки ему перевел, — мне кажется, он поймет.

Мужик и правда оказался понятливый. Сказал, что зовут его Ильёй из Мурома, для своих можно Илюша, спросил, чего им надо. Баки объяснил про речку.

— Да вон же, Смородина течет, — махнул рукой Илюша за кусты на краю поляны и добавил: — А ополоснуться-то бы не мешало.

После чего сам зашагал в сторону кустов. Баки, Стив и Илюшина лошадь двинулись следом.

— Куда путь держите? — вежливо поинтересовался Илюша на берегу, стаскивая сапог и разматывая портянку.

Стив немного поодаль тер песком щит, Баки, для поддержания беседы, рассказал про камень и предсказание насчет меча. Илюша почесал бороду и тяжело вздохнул.

— Знавал я одного богатыря, который меч потерял. Так он, понимаешь, увидел в поле гроб пустой и как будто только того и ждал, лёг в него, а встать уже не смог. Бился, бился — а никак. Крышка уж не открылась.

— Как это не открылась? — спросил обалдевший Баки.

— А так, — мрачно ответил Илюша. — Приросла. Если кто сам в гроб лёг и своими руками крышку закрыл, так чего ж еще ждать. 

— А при чем тут меч? — История звучала жутко, и Баки силился понять, в чем ее смысл.

— А меч снаружи остался. Я его забрал. Вон он. — Илюша кивнул на песок. 

Они помолчали.

— Богатырь с мечом просто так не расстанется, — в конце концов объяснил Илюша.

— Я понял, — кивнул Баки. — Я прослежу.

Илюша ушел купаться, а Баки пересказал разговор Стиву.

— Так что я обещал за тобой присматривать, чтобы ты не лез куда попало, — закончил он.

— Кто бы говорил, — отозвался Стив. — Можно подумать, это я в криокамеру лёг и дверь изнутри закрыл. 

— Стив, ну это же не гроб, я живой, и я там не навсегда. Сейчас вот ради вашего эксперимента проснулся. 

— Я знаю, знаю, — отозвался Стив.

Баки встал рядом, виновато уткнувшись мордой ему в затылок. Стив старательно чистил кромку щита.

— Ну что ты с ним возишься, как с родным. Я в жизни не видел, чтобы ты свой щит так полировал, — сказал Баки, чтобы сменить тему.

— Сублимирую, — буркнул Стив.

Баки фыркнул.

— Серьезно, а почему тот твой щит никогда не пачкался?

— У вибраниума отталкивающая поверхность. К нему не липнет ничего.

— Как у сковородки? — спросил Баки. — Сейчас такие сковородки делают, знаешь…

— Да ну тебя, — засмеялся Стив и хлопнул его по морде.

***

— Слушай, — спросил Баки после того как Илюша, весь мокрый, вылез из реки, а Стив закончил чистить щит и, пристроив его Баки на спину, сел рядом на траву. — А ты не хочешь наш меч забрать? То есть его, его меч, — исправился Баки, мотнув головой в сторону Стива, когда увидел недоумение в глазах Илюши. — И тебе хорошо, и нам спокойнее.

Илюша задумался. 

— Не могу ж я просто так его забрать, не по-человечьи это. Вот обменять — другое дело. Может, вы чего хотите?

— Хотим, — ответил за двоих Баки. — Обратно домой попасть хотим. Но дороги не знаем. Колдовская сила тут замешана. 

Он как-то приноровился и начал отвечать в тон Илюше.

— Вот оно что! Так это вам надо к калике перехожему! — отозвался тот.

— К кому? — переспросил Стив, которому Баки переводил их разговор.

— Kalike perehojemu, — повторил Баки. — Не спрашивай. Понятия не имею.

— А где его найти? — повернулся он обратно.

— Да где… Они постоянно по дорогам-то шастают. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Я домой иду, в село Карачарово, пойдем со мной, наверняка по дороге кого-нибудь да встретим.

— Отличный план, — тихо проворчал Стив, но Баки услышал.

— А я думал, тебе понравится, — так же тихо отозвался он. — Ты всю жизнь только так и делаешь. 

Стив пихнул его в бок.

— Спасибо тебе, — уже громко ответил Баки. — Мы идем.

— Скажи, — спросил Баки Илюшу через некоторое время. Разговор о богатыре, по собственной воле улегшемся в гроб, не шел у него из головы. — А ты того богатыря вытащить не пытался? 

— Конечно, пытался. — Илюша отвернулся, как бы оглядывая огромное и совершенно пустое поле. — Чем больше пытался, тем хуже становилось. Под конец он как в коконе лежал, железными обручами опутанный.

— А он…

— Что было, то прошло, — сипло оборвал его Илюша. — Не смог я. Не сумел, хоть он меня и просил.

— Прости, — сказал Баки. — Ты наверняка всё, что мог...

— А толку-то? — снова перебил Илья. — Он мне старшим братом был. А теперь вот, один меч от него остался... Святогор до сих пор во сне ко мне приходит. И ведь сам лёг… — Илья бессильно махнул рукой. — Правильно Бурка говорит, смерти я с тех пор ищу.

Бурка под ним вздохнул.

— Баки, вы о чем? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Потом расскажу, — так же тихо ответил Баки, а потом неуверенно спросил: — Стив, я тебе снился, после того как лёг в криокамеру в Ваканде?

— Снился. Снилось, что я хочу тебя из криокамеры достать, и не получается ничего. Но Сэм говорит, это нормально. Что я просто переживаю из-за того, что не могу решить проблему с кодами. 

— Угу, — задумчиво сказал Баки.

Дальше они ехали молча.

Калику Иванчище они встретили почти у околицы села Карачарово и, как смогли, объяснили, в чем дело. Тот покивал головой. 

— Ежели в камне волшебном силы больше, чем в хозяине, завсегда какое-нибудь тряхомудие выходит.

— Что выходит? — переспросил Баки.

— Дурость, — объяснил калика, а потом обернулся к Илюше. — Брага-то в погребу, которой мы тебя поили, цела?

— Как не цела. Стоит родимая, пить ее теперь все боятся, да и я запретил, кабы чего худого не вышло.

— Ну вот пойдем, хлебнем по маленькой.

Во дворе у Илюши было тихо, даже куры не квохтали. Он вынес из подвала бочку с брагой и три ковша и вопросительно посмотрел на Баки.

— А этому в ведро налей, — посоветовал калика.

Стив фыркнул, а потом принюхался и попросил Баки:

— Скажи, что на меня это не действует.

— Ничего, — отозвался Илюша. — Эта подействует. Эта и на лошадь подействует.

Дальше они молча пили. Когда в бочке осталась примерно треть, Илья уснул, привалившись к стене дома, а калика сказал:

— Ну что, ребятушки, пора вам домой возвращаться. Давайте, идите за ворота, а потом всё прямо да прямо. Ворота видите?

Стив и Баки, покачиваясь, повернулись.

— М-м-м, — сказал Стив.

Баки молча потряс головой.

— Хороша брага, — согласился калика. — Давайте, ребятушки, вон туда, — и пихнул в сторону расплывающегося забора. 

У самых ворот Стив остановился, с трудом достал из-за пояса меч и положил на траву. Очнулись Баки со Стивом уже в Ваканде.

***

— Никаких больше экспериментов с Тессерактом, — сказал Стив, когда они выпили по три чашки кофе и у них перестала болеть голова. — Извини, что втравил тебя в это.

— Я сам согласился, — вздохнул Баки. — Подумал, а вдруг все-таки избавлюсь от этого дерьма… — Он неопределенно помахал рукой у виска.

— Ты теперь куда? — неловко повертев пустую чашку в руках, спросил Стив. — Опять… спать?

— В криокамеру? — отозвался Баки. — Нет. Нет, я решил, что это глупо. Давай лучше подумаем, что еще можно сделать, если у тебя есть время. Надо разобраться с этими кодами, в конце концов.

— Конечно, есть, — с облегчением сказал Стив. — Я думаю, надо спросить у Стрэнджа.

— Давай.

***

— Чтоб твоего Стрэнджа черти в аду драли, – сказал Баки.

Было жарко, вокруг вились мухи. Баки внимательно вглядывался в буквы на камне.

— Тут написано: «Направо поедешь — будешь богат, налево поедешь — будешь женат, прямо поедешь — будешь убит», — наконец сказал он. 

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — спросил Стив.


End file.
